Untitled
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Read chapter four of Creed. Sequel to What's this life for. It's been five years since Will took the throne of Moranox and things seem to be making a downward spiral.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Disappointments**

In the palace of Moranox, Will walked around her room thinking of how everything would turn out. For years she has run back and forth between Meridian and Moranox trying to be a guardian and a queen all at the same time. Will has run herself crazy trying to think of a way to make this work and then a knock came to her door. "Come in." Will said sweetly and then sat down on her bed. "Good morning Marsi, how are you my friend?"

"I'm fine your highness but you are very troubled." Marsi paused and waited for a second before speaking again. "You miss your friends, family, and your boyfriend don't you?"

"It's impossible to hide anything from you isn't it?" Marsi nodded and then Will continued. "It's not just them though Marsi. It's me being a guardian and a queen at the same time and I'm running out of energy and very quickly at that. I can't leave the guardians and I can't leave everyone here but I can't do both." Will frowned and Marsi walked up to her.

"What you need is a husband Will. At least then you don't always have to be here and you don't have to leave anyone." Marsi put her hand on Will's shoulder and smiled.

Will smiled at Marsi happily knowing that she is right. Marsi never used her name unless she is serious about something and if she is serious then she is correct. "I know but how do I get away for a while without somebody needing me. I can't keep making copies of myself just to go and do something. What do I do Marsi?" Will asked distressed.

"Go get the Oracle and have him look after us until you get back. I know that the oracle will be happy to help you to help us. You are truly incredible your highness being able to go this long without breaking down by now. Go to your boyfriend and bring him here if he wishes for this life anyway. You can't force this on him." Marsi smiled at her and then left the room.

In Heatherfield, Matt Olsen sat down on his couch next to the Irma and Cornelia who he is trying to separate. "Look you two, I know how you feel but what can we do? The Oracle put Will in charge and so she took on the responsibility. I know not having her around is hard and everything but can you two just deal with it? I'm tired of you getting all crazy every time someone can't make a decision on something. You aren't hopeless without Will" Before Matt could finish his sentence, Irma and Cornelia jumped at each other.

"Spoke to soon Matt." Taranee said seeing the two attack each other.

Matt stood up and then shot a blast between the two fighting girls. "Would you two grow up already? We have all moved on so now you two will have to do the same." Matt yelled getting the two girls attention.

"Your one to talk Matt. You still think about will at night and your married now." Cornelia shot back.

"I may think about her but then we all do. We all miss her but you two are living in the past." Just then Will appeared in the room. Matt stood there with shock on his face. "Will, is that you? Matt said not recognizing her.

Will brushed some hair out of her face and smiled. "Yeah Matt, it's me. Nice place by the way. You now, if it wasn't for a green blast and Cornelia's yelling; I may never have found you. Anyway, I've missed you all so much." Then everyone but Cornelia ran up to her and gave her a group hug. Will noticed Cornelia's back turned to her and she frowned. "Look Cornelia, I'm sorry for not seeing you very often but, I've been so busy that I haven't had time to breathe. I know you hate me right now Cornelia." Will said sadly.

"I'll say your highness." Cornelia said mocking her and giving her a mock bow. "I didn't expect to see you much, but I thought that we would at least see you some of the time like we do Elyon but no, you never even bother to make time for us so give me one reason to welcome you back when your just going to leave again." Cornelia screamed at her.

"Then I guess it was a mistake coming here then but I came here to ask Matt something that would help me to see you more but I guess you could care less." Will shot back at her. Cornelia frowned a bit but didn't say anything. Then Will turned to Matt and saw a ring on his finger. "I did have a question for you but I guess there is no point in asking. You've moved on just as I expected." Will turned to leave but Matt grabbed her arm.

"What is it Will?" Matt asked wondering what she wanted to ask.

"I need a husband Matt but you've been taken and so I must go." Will hugged Matt and then kissed his cheek. "I do love you Matt but your taken and so I will head back home." Will turned around, made a fold, and went through it before Matt could respond.

Matt stood there in shock at what just happened and fell to the couch and let a few tears slip. "Matt, come on boy, your married. I know you still think of her and wish she could stay but the only way to be with her is if something happened to your wife." Irma said.

"That's just it Irma, I won't be soon. She is dying Irma and so I could have said something to Will. Actually, she did die from cancer just before I called you all over." Then both Irma and Cornelia felt embarrassed at the way they acted toward Matt. "I love my wife but now that she is gone, I can be with Will. True, this wasn't planned whatsoever. I never planned on ever marrying for a few years or even dating for a few years. Then Will came in and" Matt never finished his sentence and all the girls gave Matt a group hug.

Will returned to her home in Moranox with a few tears in her eyes. Marsi saw this and ran over to her. "Are you ok your highness?"

Will looked over to her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine Marsi. It's just that he is already married as is expected. Now the question is who can I marry." Will said as she thought of a few people she knows. 'There is Aldarn but he has been taken by Elyon. Then there are th4e people from Kandrakhar that Oracle thinks would make good companions for me but I don't like them like that in anyway, and then there is Phobos.' Will stopped her thinking for a second and then went back to thinking. 'Phobos, why in the word would he come up. Sue I know him but he is my least favorite person in any world tied with Nerissa but she doesn't count right now.' Then Will was knocked out of her thoughts.

"Will, maybe you should go talk to Phobos for a while, it would help you think and if you wanted to beat the crap out of him, it would help you with your stress." Marsi said seriously.

"I wish you wouldn't read my mind but you do have a point. He would make good stress relief. Thanks Marsi, I'm off to the kingdom of Phobos where nobody lives." The two got a chuckle and then Will made a fold and went through.

**A/N: I would have started this story a few days ago but I was with my sister helping my sister pack. She is moving and so I went to help out. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A World and Ruler Changed**

Will jumped through the fold and landed pretty far from where she had intended which was due to not focusing on where she was going. She started her journey in the sands of Goreth. 'I really hate this desert.' Will thought as she walked. 'The whole desert had changed since Phobos took over and so has everything else for that matter. This desert used to be full of life both plants and animals.' Then Will looked around and noticed that everything seems to have its life back. All the odd plants and animals had returned and then Will had one question. 'Has Phobos lost Goreth as well?' Will decided not to focus too much on it. Will peacefully walked through the desert making her way around animal holes and the different types of plants. Will could here birds chirping as she walked and remembered what the place looked like when Phobos took control.

The desert's plants shriveled away and became nothing but twigs on the ground. The animals changed into ugly creatures that devoured each other. The sand turned a black so dark you couldn't see any steps in the sand not that it was possible. The sand became more of a goop then anything and trying to walk in it was almost impossible to do. Even if you could walk, you moved at the pace of a snail. The air became black and toxic making it impossible to live in. Then there is the village which everyone evacuated immediately since the desert air had come in as fast as lightning. The buildings began to melt away except for the castle. The ground that was once green turned black as well and deadly to those without powers to defend themselves. One wrong move would kill a person in less then a second. If it isn't the air that killed, it is the ground. Trees turned black and the leaves were tinted blue and purple. The roots of the trees would attack you if you got to close to them which made it that much worse. The whole world had been changed because of Phobos.

Will walked around admiring the beauty of the world that had returned to its normal state. Will finally reached the top of the hill that overlooks the village and could see people all over the place. The ground had returned to the color that it used to be. It had obviously just rained not to long ago since the grass is sparkling. The ground looked like a rainbow had fallen on it. Will walked into the village below and looked at the trees seeing them look like trees again. The air is as fresh as it was before Phobos and a peace overcame her that made her melt. The wind is cool and the sun is warm to the skin. Birds flew around and some landed on buildings. Will walked over to a villager and caught his attention. "Excuse me, what happen to Phobos?"

The man laughed at this and then quickly calmed. "I'm sorry miss, I don't mean to laugh. It's just that he still rules Goreth." The man said nicely.

"But the land is pleasant again. How could someone like Phobos rule when the world doesn't at all represent him?" Will had grown very confused knowing that the land would change depending on what the ruler is like and this doesn't represent Phobos in the least.

"It doesn't represent the old Phobos maybe but the Phobos we have now is much better. You see miss, the land has a special feature to it. This world can make any cruel ruler become better. You see, when the land becomes so horrible that people leave, it weakens the person that rules and eventually they change themselves. Evil may come but it doesn't last very long. No evil ruler can stay here for long. They either die or they change and Phobos has most certainly changed." The man said kindly and then left to finish his work.

Will's face grew surprised by this but she is happy to know that Phobos isn't so evil anymore. Will walked through the village and eventually reached the castle. The castle went from a dark gloomy place to this bright place. Thorns no longer grew from the sides of it and the black slime had disappeared leaving a sparkle it its place. Will walked up to the double doors and told the guard that she is an old friend of Phobos and she was let through. The halls have never been seen by her since Phobos took control. Now the walls had returned to their normal state. Roses surrounded the windows and not a single rose had a thorn to them. The sun shown through the windows giving the place a wonderful light white glow. She walked up to the throne room doors and pushed them opened. She walked in and up to the throne that Phobos sits on and bowed to it.

The chair is facing the other way and then as soon as Will bowed, Phobos turned around. "Who is" Phobos never finished his sentence and looked in surprise and some anger. "What do you want guardian?" Phobos asked surprisingly gentle.

"I originally came by to beat you up but after seeing what has happened, talking seems to be the better of the two options your highness." Will said politely or at least the second part anyway.

"You want to talk or did you come to get evidence of something bad I did and arrest me?" Phobos asked not sure what to make of Will.

"Talking is the much better option." Will said chuckling as she said this. "I don't think that you have done anything wrong Phobos. Arresting you would be pointless now that everything seems to be perfectly fine with your kingdom. I simply wish to talk now royal to royal." Will said standing in the same spot in front of Phobos.

"Royal?" Phobos questioned and then remembered about her rule in Moranox. "Oh yes, I remember now. How is Moranox?" Phobos asked and then fully looked at Will. She had grown tremendously since the last time he saw her. He actually started to blush.

"It is good unlike me who is having troubles being both a guardian and a ruler at the same time. I tried to talk to my old boyfriend but he had already gotten married by the time that I reached him. It is truly depressing and so now I go looking for a husband somewhere but don't know enough people to choose from. Enough about me though, how are you Phobos?" Will asked wondering how the old prince has been.

"I am better off then you it seems since I only have one job to do instead of two. Now about the husband thing, what about those in Kandrakhar. I'm sure the Oracle has someone in mind and you do know them."

"I know that I know them Phobos but I don't love them in the least. The only one that I truly love is Matt and he is married already." Will sighed and let a tear fall from her eye.

Phobos then realized that Will is still standing and corrected himself. "Where are my manners, please have a seat." Phobos said pointing to the chair next to him. Will thanked him and smiled. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" Phobos offered but Will declined. "Unfortunately, I can't help in any way." Phobos frowned a little and then saw Will rub her shoulders. "You sore Will?"

"Just a little, it appears that I haven't exercised as much as I had thought." Will said messaging her shoulders some more.

Phobos scooted back further into his chair. "Come sit here." Will raised an eyebrow but Phobos assured her he wouldn't try to hurt her in any way and so she sat down in front of him. Phobos grabbed her shoulders and started messaging them.

'Since when did Phobos learn how to message so well?' Will thought as she quickly relaxed. "You are really good at this, since when did you learn how to message?"

Phobos blushed a little and then answered. "I learned when I was a child before my sister was born. It became a gift of mine but I never had anyone to use my talents on except myself until now. At least I never thought that I did anyway considering who I was many years ago." Phobos smiled and then realized that being good gave you more power then being evil. Of course none of this really mattered to him any more.

"I have never felt so relaxed before, too bad it doesn't relive the pressure of being queen." Will heard Phobos chuckle a little and she smiled to herself. All these years and Phobos has actually become a decent person.

"Well, I can't really help you with that." Phobos smiled and forgot that he had started messaging her shoulders.

"Only if marriage was involved Phobos, could you help me." Will then realized what she said and hoped that Phobos hadn't taken it the wrong way.

Phobos knew of course what she meant but decided to play with her for a second. "So what, you want to get married?" Phobos couldn't keep his smile back.

"I didn't say that not that it would be a bad thing it's just, that, well, what I meant was" Will stumbled over her words and was cut off by Phobos.

"I know what you meant Will." Phobos confessed and then felt Will get up which worried him a little.

Will blushed slightly and then quickly got up. Will turned to the other chair and sat down again. She lowered her hand down to the bottom of the chair and sent a small spark into Phobos' chair giving him a small spark. Will smiled slightly and chuckled. "So there, that's what you get."

Phobos jumped up out of his chair and turned to Will. "You are so going to pay for that your highness." Will then jumped out of her chair and immediately got tackled by Phobos. They both rolled for a second and Phobos ended up on the bottom. "You win."

"I always do Phobos, I always do." Will got up and started back to her chair and then got tripped by Phobos and jumped on and pinned. "Just like you Phobos, to trick your opponent but on the bright side, we're not killing each other so that's a plus. You really have changed Phobos." Phobos got off of her and sat up. Will immediately sat in Phobos' lap and folded her arms. "Today has been stress relief for me, so thanks Phobos."

Phobos wrapped his arms around Will gently and smiled as Will fell back on him. He kissed her and then the two blushed. That's when they decided that they would be getting married.

In Heatherfield, Elyon had come to visit. "So Cornelia, how are things going?" Before Cornelia could answer, Matt spoke up quickly.

"Elyon, I need to go see Will, can you make me a fold to Moranox so I can go see her." Elyon nodded and Matt went through. Once he reached Moranox, he ran into the castle to find the Oracle sitting on the throne with villagers in a line wanting help. Matt groaned but didn't bother to make himself known until he got to the Oracle himself and sat back and waited. Bout an hour and a half passed and he finally reached the Oracle. 'Who knew it took this long, no wonder Will wants help.' Matt thought and then looked to the Oracle. "Oracle, where is Will?"

"She has gone to Goreth to find Phobos." The Oracle said and then frowned.

"Can you send me there?" Oracle nodded and then made a fold for him to use. Matt went through and ended up in the castle. Matt looked around for a while and then heard some noises coming from the throne room. He ran to the doors and slowly opened them no longer hearing any noise. He quietly opened the doors and found Will in Phobos' arms. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. "Will." Matt yelled out to her.

Will shot up at the voice of Matt. "Matt, what are you doing here?" Will asked shocked

"What's going on Will? Are you that desperate to find a husband that you would join him?" Will could hear the hurt in Matt's voice and sighed.

"Matt, Phobos has changed for the better. He really is a good guy now. I have been able to talk to him for a while now and I am going to marry him. I know that this can't be easy for you to accept but he really isn't bad anymore." Will tried to explain and then let Matt think for a second.

"I trust your judgment Will and so I will accept him as good. I just wish that you hadn't quit on me so soon because my wife died not to long ago. When you showed up at my home, hope filled me at the thought of there still being a chance at us. I guess I just didn't talk quick enough so good luck Will and I hope you enjoy your life with Phobos." Matt said sincerely and not at all a hint of spite in his voice. "Just make me a fold back to heatherfield ok."

Will hesitantly made a fold and let Matt through. After Matt left, Will fell to the floor. "I can't believe it, Matt lost his wife and then came for me just to find that I have decided to marry some else."

"Go be with him Will; I am fine with you being with him. You two need each other more then we need each other." Phobos offered.

"No Phobos, I already promised myself to you and I won't go back on that no matter what. I will be fine Phobos so please, let's leave it alone." Will said more of a demand then anything.

"Ok Will but if you change your mind then go. Enough said." Phobos then dropped the subject and cuddled up next to Will.

**A/N: I haven't a thing to say right now except that it is 2:03 in the morning and I'm tired. So good night everyone. To think that I started this at twelve. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trying Again**

Phobos and Will sat there on the floor for a while before Will decided that she needed to head back to earth. After saying goodbye to Phobos, she created a fold to earth and hopped through it. When she arrived, one thought came to her mind. 'One last try and then she can do what she wants.' Will walked around her old home and finally took everything in. She walked past the Silver Dragon and smiled thinking of all the time that she had with her friends here. That is the same restaurant that Caleb would live in during Phobos reign and where they held most of their Meridian related meetings if not all the meetings. The smell of Chinese food made her hungry and it reminds her of her friends weirdly enough. 'Maybe a little something to eat before I decide to talk again.' Will thought and then realized that she is in her queen clothes which could draw a lot of unwanted attention. Will snapped her fingers and her clothes changed and then she walked in. As soon as she did, she had wished she hadn't when her name was called by a certain Chinese girl. She couldn't walk away now and she knew if they know about Phobos, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do. She kept her head high and slowly walked over to the four girls sitting at the far table. She reached the table and she sat down. "Hello everyone, what's up?"

"We were just about to ask you the same question Will. What the heck did you say to Matt? He came back all bummed out and wouldn't even tell us why. So now that you're here, why the heck is Matt so depressed?" Cornelia said not very happy.

"It's a long story ok." Will then started to get up when Cornelia grabbed her arm.

"I" but before Cornelia could even get a word out, Yan Lin came walking in.

"Will, how are you?" Will shrugged and Yan Lin continued. "Will, why don't you come with me and grab a bite to eat." Will gratefully accepted and walked away with Yan Lin and then the others started getting up as well but Yan Lin told them to stay and so they sat back down. They got to the basement of the Silver Dragon and Will sat down as Yan Lin brought Will some food. "You came to talk again didn't you?" Will nodded and then took a bite of food.

On the other side of the building, Cornelia had gotten fed up and left the table and headed outside. Once she was out of site of anyone, she teletransported to right above the stairs of the Silver Dragon basement and then listened in on the conversation.

"I don't know exactly what to do Mrs. Lin. Cornelia hates me now for not visiting her or the others but I haven't had anytime at all. Now I need a husband which is a lot easier then I thought it would be." Yan Lin then cut her off.

"Who is the man you found?" Yan Lin asked.

"I would rather not say, I'm afraid that if I say anything, I'll be called a traitor or something, by Cornelia anyway. I know you will listen to me but the others, especially Cornelia wouldn't understand. I guess that I may as well tell you though. You could never hate me." Will paused and took in a deep breath and then continued. "The man I found is Phobos."

At hearing this, Cornelia held her hand to her mouth and then stormed downstairs. "You little witch, how could you betray us like this." Will was about to say something but got cut off by Cornelia. "What the heck were you thinking. No wonder Matt is in such a funk Will, you betrayed us all just to make life a little easier for you."

Cornelia went on with her rant for a while and then Will finally snapped. "Shut up Cornelia." Will shouted as Will zapped her upstairs and through the restaurant. She teletransported over to Cornelia who landed next to the others. "I have had enough of you Cornelia. This is why I didn't tell you and probably why Matt didn't tell you because of this." Will bent down a little and leaned over Cornelia. "I swear Cornelia, if I wasn't your friend, I would thrash you so hard right now." Will then waved goodbye and tried to walk away when something grabbed her leg. Will looked down just to get wrapped up in vines.

"We aren't friends Will, not anymore." Then Cornelia threw Will right through the two doors and then teletransported outside.

Will is still tied up but decided to break herself free. "You want to play this way fine but I can't believe that you would throw everything away over hearing something that you didn't want to hear." Will yelled over to her. "Next time Cornelia, stay out of my business." Will said throwing bolt after bolt at Cornelia. Cornelia tried to use the ground as a shield but didn't get it up in time and she got thrown back into the building and then Will teletransported away.

Cornelia landed hard on a table and knocked it over. "Fine then Will, play chicken, I don't care." Then the others ran up to Cornelia and asked what had happened. "Will's turned on us, that's all I know."

Then Yan Lin walked up to the group with a not so happy look on her face for two reasons. One, her customers ran away and two, because of Cornelia. "Cornelia, I am very disappointed in you." Cornelia was just about to say something but was cut off by Yan Lin. "If you knew at all you may have a different look on why Will did what she did. She didn't have to tell me anything for me to figure out exactly what is going on mainly because the Oracle has told me everything. I just wanted Will to tell me and none of you were supposed to hear any of it for the reason of what had just happened." Yan Lin yelled the last part.

"She betrayed us though and" Cornelia was cut off by Yan Lin.

"She did nothing Cornelia except what she needed. In fact her fiancé is a lot better then you take him for and both Matt and I have been willing to deal with it. The reason for Matt's sadness is that he missed his chance with Will not because of who she chose as a husband. Cornelia, Phobos has changed more then you know. If we hadn't sent him to Goreth, he would never had gotten better as a human being. Now thanks to that world, Phobos has become very kind and everything he wasn't before. Will never had any intention on marrying him until she found out the truth about him and thought that Matt is still married. If anyone betrayed anyone Cornelia, it is you. I don't expect Will to want to ever talk to you again but if she does, consider yourself lucky." With that, Yan Lin headed over to the door and put up a closed sign up and then headed back into the kitchen.

"So Will is going to Marry Phobos?" Hay Lin asked. Cornelia nodded and then got thrashed some more. "What the heck were you thinking Cornelia. Now thanks to you, We may never see Will again." She yelled.

"Yeah Cornelia, I realize that Will wasn't your favorite person when you two first met but did you really think that she would betray us." Taranee yelled

"Will has been nothing but loyal to us since the beginning and now that she does something that you don't like and you try to kill her. What the heck is wrong with you. You didn't even give Will the chance to explain herself. No wonder she didn't want you to know." Irma screamed and then the three pushed her out of the way and went to find Will if they could. They all teletransported over to Wills mothers house after telling Cornelia not to follow.

Will had just arrived home when three flashes appeared before her. "You come to yell at me to." Will said hurt.

"No Will, we won't and we want to talk about this Will. If you don't mind, we just don't want to lose you as a friend or in anyway else." Irma said sadly.

"We know about Phobos and everything but we want to know why you went there in the first place." Hay Lin frowned a little seeing her friends sadness.

"I thought that I would get some stress relief and so I went to Phobos to beat him up and then I got there and we started talking and then we got close and now we're getting married." The three nodded and smiled. "I'm going to go talk to my mother now." Then the three left and Will headed up the stairs. When Will had first tried to talk to her mother, her mother had no intention on leaving Heatherfield and Will blamed herself for it. The first thing Will had said was that her mother had to move with her which wasn't what she should have said since afterward, they both got into an argument and Will never got the chance to explain anything. Will was told to leave and never come back after some harsh words coming from both Will and her mother. So Will dreads this moment but she had to clear things up with her mother. Will had changed her glamour on her clothes off now and went up to the door.

She knocked on the door and Susan opened up. Before Will could say anything, Susan hugged her daughter. "I'm so sorry for what I had said to you Will but I'm still not moving."

"That's want I want to talk to you about but this time I want to say that you don't have to." Will was let in and led over to the couch.

"Before you say anything Will, what's with the clothes? They are kind of fancy for you aren't they." Susan asked and all she got is a chuckle.

"That's just it mom, I'm very rich but I want you with me. I know you don't want me to provide for you mom but believe when I say that I will and won't be. I want you to live with me at my home. Life will be much easier for you where I live and we will be able to see each other." Susan was about to say something and Will knew exactly what it is she wants to say and cut her off. "You can't fly where I am mom. In fact there is no way to get there except by certain people. Me being one of them. My home is called Moranox and well, let me show you how to get there." Will then pulled out the heart of Kandrakhar and made a fold. "This is how you get there mother and so we can only see each other when I have time and I never have time mother. I love you but I will never see you after today if you don't come with me. Mom, I'm a queen and I have subjects. I can't run from that mother and I need you. Please, I need help and right now, I don't have that. Please, help me?"

Susan thought about this for a minute and then smiled. "So when do we go Will."

Will gave her mother a big smile and a hug. "Thank you mom, thank you."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gone in a Day**

Will helped her mother that day to pack and get everything ready for the move when the doorbell was heard. Will dropped what she was doing and answered the door with her mother right behind her. The first person she saw is Taranee. She let her in with the wave of her hand and then Hay Lin, and Irma and when it came to Cornelia, Will shut the door and walked away. Will ignored the scolding she received from her mother and went back to packing. Susan opened the door and let Cornelia in. "I'm sorry about that, I don't" Then Susan was silenced by Cornelia.

"Don't be sorry Mrs. Vandom; it's my fault that she is acting this way." Then Cornelia went over to the group packing and stood next to Will. "I'm sorry Will for the way I acted before and I should have listened to you instead of jumping to conclusions. Forgive me." Will turned around and continued to pack.

"Hey Taranee, hand me the lamp." Taranee passed the lamp over and Will put the lamp in the box.

Susan saw what her daughter just did and she wasn't happy about it. "Will Vandom, how dare you ignore your friend."

Will looked at her mother confused. "I haven't ignored any of my friend's mom. I've been talking to them the whole time.

"Yes, except for Cornelia Will. You have completely avoided her." Susan said angrily as she slammed her fist into one of the boxes.

"Cornelia" Will paused and then continued. "I don't think I know a Cornelia. I surely don't have a friend by that name." Will said as she continued to pack.

Susan couldn't believe her daughter. Will never acted like this toward anyone and she knows that Will was taught better then that. "What happened between you two Will? What made you so angry at her?" Susan didn't know exactly what to ask at this point other then what had happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about mother, are you ok?" Then Will turned around and went to another part of the building.

"Mrs. Vandom, they had a really horrible argument a few hours ago. Cornelia had better explain from there though." Taranee said and backed away to let Cornelia explain.

Cornelia walked slowly up to Susan receiving a look from her that isn't to pleasant to look at. Cornelia looked down at the ground as she walked over to Susan. Cornelia knew she had screwed up big time and she didn't want to face up to Wills mother but she had to. Cornelia slowly made it to Susan and forcefully made herself look into Susan's eyes. "It's my fault Mrs. Vandom, I told Will that we aren't friends anymore and I also attacked her after she attacked me because I was being a jerk to her because of a decision she made. I even called her a traitor though not in those words exactly. I'm to blame for her acting this way and I apologize." Cornelia then started to pour out tears and fell to her knees. "If it wasn't for what I did, I'd still have my friend who now hates my guts."

Susan looked at Cornelia and looked at her angrily. "Go home Cornelia and don't come back." Susan said calmly which meant that she is ready to blow her top and Cornelia knew this. Cornelia ran out of the house as fast as she could. "I'm going to go talk to Will and see what I can do to help." Susan felt bad that she yelled at her daughter now and wanted to apologize and so she left the room. When she reached Wills room, she opened the door to find Will asleep.

Will sat on her bed with tears running down her cheek. Will couldn't think right now and so she just continued to cry. After about ten minutes, she stopped crying and began to think with a clearer mind. "I can't wait to get home and get away from Cornelia. She said terrible things about me and all she can say is sorry. If she wants to have me as a friend again, she'll have to do a lot better then that." Will laid down on her bed and then fell asleep on her bed.

Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin continued to help pack when Taranee spoke up. "I feel bad for Will. With all the stress that she must be going through and now this, she must be really pained right now."

"I agree totally and think that Cornelia went too far. Will doesn't need that extra crap that Cornelia gave her." Irma then put in some plates into one of the boxes.

"I think Will needs a serious brake from all of this but how can a queen take a break from her world. I say we go to live with her though I do have one question, why are we even packing up all this stuff when half of it won't even be usable." Hay Lin said and Irma and Taranee shook there heads. Leave it up to Hay Lin to change the subject but a subject change is probably for the best anyway.

"I agree with Hay Lin, we should go live with Will and help her out. She needs all the help she can get right now and I'm sure her mother will be helping Will physically." Irma smiled as she sat down.

"Yeah, we could be her body guards and defend her castle but the problem is; how do we get away from our parents to do so? It's not like we can just go and never come back. They will all think that we have died or something." Taranee pointed out and then the three began thinking and then they came up with only one answer and that is to bring there families along with them. "Only thing is will the Oracle let us. We should ask him before we tell our families anything or go and join Will in her kingdom." Taranee pointed out and then the three went to Wills room and opened the door to find her asleep. The three sat down on the floor.

"She looks so peaceful right now." Hay Lin whispered to the others as they watched Will sleep.

_Will woke up in her room in her castle and noticed Phobos on the other side of the room. "Phobos, good morning." Phobos turned around and smiled at Will and then went into a closet and the next thing Will knew, she was out of bed and in maternity clothes. Will shook her head and tried to figure out what had just happened and then Matt walked up next to her and put a hand on her growing stomach. This really confused Will and she backed away. Matt had a hurt look on his face and so Will apologized. Matt walked out of the door and into another room. Will saw the room change and she ended up in a hospital somehow. She walked through some doors and found two bodies on two different beds. Then a third appeared and a baby could be seen. Half is demon looking but has gentle eyes and the other half of the baby is bright with a wicked grin on it's face. Will then felt her stomach and could feel something wet. When she raised her hand up, she found blood on her hand. 'What is going on?' Just then, one man appeared behind the baby and petted the baby on the head. The baby just sat there on the bed not moving an inch. The man behind the baby walked over to Will and smiled. He lifted her head up and kissed her. Will pushed him back and then fell to the floor. Will could feel her stomach growing and tried to sit up but she fell right back down. The two beds on the outer side of the baby disappeared. Will felt a pain between her legs but nothing was happening. The pain went away and Will fell to the floor again having a hard time breathing. Two hands then picked her up and then Will found herself outside somewhere. She looked around and the baby appeared again and four people appeared and then disappeared. Will started walking around and found herself at her kingdom. Then she found herself in the castle and her and her friends getting killed by the king the people had before her. Will grew confused more and more as she went around and once again, she is in her room but this time, a man she didn't recognize, except from the hospital, is in her room playing with a small child. The child looked exactly like it did in the hospital. Will rubbed her eyes and when she looked, she found the man on top of her. Then a sudden pain shot through her again but this time in two places. Between her legs again and then in her stomach. When she felt her stomach, she found herself bleeding and then she died._

Will woke up in a puddle of sweat and Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin looking at her worriedly. Will felt herself up and down and found herself ok. "What…a…nightmare." Will said between breaths.

"You ok Will, you had us worried. You really sweat." Taranee asked as she helped Will up.

Once Will was up, she felt a strong pain shoot through her and she fell back down and then felt something wet on her bed. She looked down and found blood soaked into her sheets. "What's going on?" Will said exhausted from the dream. Will finally got up off the bed and fell to the ground but was caught by Taranee. "I don't get it, how is my bed bloody and not me. Who was that in my nightmare and what was with the baby and Phobos and Matt?" Will asked aloud and then Taranee sat her down on the floor. "Thanks Taranee, I think that I will get changed right now and then come out after ok." The three hesitantly left the room and let Will change. Will had just taken off her clothes and found that the inside of them are bloody but not the outside. This scared and confused Will even more. Will got out of all her clothes and then changed into some different clothes. When she threw her other clothes into the hamper, Will found them clean. Not a drop of blood could be found and then she looked to her bed and the same thing happened. After Will got into her clothes and then walked outside slightly shaking.

"Will, are you ok?" Susan asked seeing her daughter clearly shaken up by something.

"Let's just get out of here and get to my home." Will said avoiding the question she was asked. Will gathered all of her clothing and then ran out of the her room. She got outside her room and made a fold to her kingdom. "Let's go mom."

"Oh no you don't, we're coming with you Will." Will looked over at Irma and smiled and then nodded and they all went through forgetting about all the stuff they packed. Will made it to the other side of the fold and stared blankly into the distance. Her whole kingdom had been set on fire. Her castle is gone and the whole village slowly burning away to ashes. Oracle came up to them out of breath.

"Will, I did my best to protect your kingdom but" Before he could finish, he fainted and fell to the ground. Will picked up the Oracle and then made a fold to Kandrakhar and sent the Oracle through and had Taranee go with him. Will then closed the fold and opened another to Goreth and the rest went through. They ended up in the castle and found Phobos there on his throne. Will then went back and came back a few minutes later with minor burns and scraps. "My kingdom is gone." Then Will fainted.

Phobos picked her up and took her over to a bed in another room and when he set her down, he found blood on his hands but none on Will. Then a big black smokescreen appeared in the room and a dark figure came into the room. The dark figure then spoke up in a deep demonic voice. "Let her go Phobos. She is dieing slowly and there is only one antidote to cure this and only I know what it is. Let her die, because soon, she will and she will be mine." With that said; the figure disappeared leaving everyone to stare and leaving everyone with questions.

'Who is that and how can she be dieing if she doesn't even have a scratch. So many questions and so few answers.' Phobos thought as he kneeled down next to Will.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Now who can guess who this evil one is? There is more then one possibility so let's see if you can read between the lines. Thanks again for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Eight Month Nightmare**

Will woke up about six hours later and found Phobos staring down at her. She once again saw the man in her dream that she had but it only lasted for a few seconds. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot through her just like before. She fell down again and held her side. "Phobos, what happened to me?" Will asked weakly as she laid her head down.

"You came back with burns and scrapes. They weren't minor but you had them. You have been asleep for six hours. Now, you have a guest." Phobos then moved out of the way and let Matt come through. "I'll let you two catch up." With that, Phobos left.

"Will, how do you feel?" Then Matt slapped himself for asking that. "I have nothing to say what so ever. I mean" Matt was cut off by Will who chuckled.

"Am I going to be ok Matt?" Will asked as she felt something wet underneath her appear. She knows what it is but didn't bother to freak out about it this time.

"Of course you will Will. I bet you'll be back on your feet in no time." Matt wasn't to sure what to think after hearing what happened after Will fainted. He smiled as much as he fears for Will's life now.

"Why am I so tired?" Before Matt could even say anything else, Will fell asleep again.

"Will, don't worry, we will cure you one way or another." Then Matt left to find Phobos. Matt found Phobos in the room right next to the one he was just in talking to Elyon. "Phobos, sorry to take you away from your sister but I need to talk to you and I guess it would be good for Elyon to know as well. Anyway, we need to find this guy soon because I don't think that Will can hold out to much longer. She just fell asleep again." Matt frowned with an angry face.

"We're on the same topic then Matt. My sister and I we're just talking about that very thing but the problem is we're do we find him. We now it's not Nerissa, she is still trapped in her own greed sort of speak. The question is who does Will know that wants to get back at her." Phobos asked out loud.

"That's the other problem; the only two people that would want revenge on her are dead. Technically Phobos is still alive but his evil half is gone. The other would be the ruler before Will but he is also dead." Elyon explained.

"That just leaves one thing. Who doesn't like the guardians that can get around and can do magic?" This is what had stumped each of them including Matt since he was always around them.

After Will fell asleep she started dreaming again but this time, everything lasted longer.

_Will woke up not remembering falling asleep in the first place. She walked out of the corridors of her room and smiled seeing everyone outside smiling. It didn't even occur to her that her home on Moranox had been burnt to the ground. She smiled at everyone and waved. Then she went to her throne room and sat down in her chair. Just then a person came into the room and walked up to her. The guy pulled something out from behind him and then stabbed her in the arm. She saw the face of the person and before she could yell out his name, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she found herself in a weird room. And then a baby was brought to her and she realized that she had been taken to the hospital but she wasn't sure why and sure isn't sure why a baby has been brought to her. Then she looked down and found it to be the same baby that had been in her first dream. Only difference is that one side of the baby has a horn on its head. "Hello dear." Will looked around for the person talking but never found anyone. "This is our child Will but the question is what do you want it to be but I guess the first question is can you claim the child."_

"_Who are you?" No body answered and she was left alone. "Why can't I remember what happened?" She asked herself and then the child disappeared and the scenery changed. She had appeared in Meridian or at least what was left of it anyway. Buildings are leveled and the castle has chunks of it missing. Bodies were left on the ground and a man stood on the balcony of the building. He is the same person that was in her arms but now he is all angelic looking but he is completely evil. She walked backward and then slipped in a puddle of blood. She quickly got up off the ground and looked to see where the small trail of blood led to that connected to the puddle. She walked around for a while and then found the bodies and jumped back at seeing whose blood it was. "Phobos, Matt, my friends and mother. No how is this possible." Will started walking backwards and away from the body. As soon as she made it so far from the bodies, she turned around and the scenery changed again. _

"_Hello mother. How are you?" Will turned in circles and couldn't find a single person. She kept turning and never found anyone but could hear the voice. She started roaming around and like before she couldn't find anyone. Will couldn't see a thing and finally found a light. She ran to the light and when she arrived, everything changed again._

'_What is happening and why does everything keep changing on me like this?' Will asked herself as she walked around. She backed up and into the Silver Dragon. 'Why is this here? Heck, where is here?' She asked as she looked out the window and found that nothing looked familiar to her. She ran to where the kitchen should be. 'It changed…again?' Will noticed that the only thing that changed was the kitchen which is no longer the kitchen. The whole place is a slaughter house for people. Blood stains the walls, ceilings, and the floor. People hung by spikes on the ceiling and stuck to the walls by spikes as well. People had no heads at all and those on the floor with heads still attached had knives and things in them. Will turned to go the other way but the door had disappeared. When she turned back around, a person stood there in a dark cloak. Will backed up against the wall and then the figure rushed toward her without even moving its legs. Will closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was in bed in her castle. She got up to leave when she was jumped on and knocked out again. She woke up and had a big headache. She stood up and then felt something at her feet. She looked down and found that she is standing in blood and when she looked up; seven people were hanging and looking at her._

Will woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Irma came running in and found Will sitting up in a bed and looked as if she had gone swimming. "Will, your soaked." Irma said worried for her friend. Will held her stomach when she felt a small pain in her stomach. She reached her stomach very quickly and not because of she moved her hand quickly either. Irma saw the look on Will's face and got down to Will's level and looked Will in the eyes. "Will, you have been knocked out for eight months now and somehow some way, you ended up pregnant."

Will's eyes widened and went back to her dream. Will gulped loudly and then spoke up. "He did this."

Irma looked at her weirdly and asked her question. "Who Will, who did this?" Irma asked seriously.

"I…I don't know Irma. I can't remember who it was in my dream. It was actually a nightmare but you get the idea. Anyway, I saw him there but I can't remember a name or a face. I just don't know Irma." Irma sat down next to Will and hugged her firmly and gently so that she didn't squeeze the air out of her. Then Will popped up off the bed and screamed. She quickly ripped her shirt off and then fell to the floor.

Irma looked at her back and could see ten lines of blood running down Will's back but there isn't a single scratch. Irma went to the floor and looked at Will. Will started breathing heavily and then she stopped completely. "Will, breathe, come on Will, breathe." Irma shouted out as she tried to help Will back up to the bed. Will coughed and out came some blood and she started breathing again. Irma looked at Will's shirt and it wasn't even dirty and yet her back was bleeding before she even took it off. Then Irma looked back at Will could see the fear in her eyes.

"Irma, what's happening to me and where is everyone?" Will kept looking at the floor as she started shaking.

"They all went to find the creep who is doing this to you and Elyon went to find out who could do this." Irma said knowing that she had to say something.

Then Will turned and with a wicked look on her face she spoke but not with her voice. The voice Irma heard was deep and demonic like. "You will never find me because I am no where to be found. You can't get to me because I am somewhere you can't get to." Then the voice stopped and Will fell onto the bed and looked as if she had been knocked out.

Irma looked at Will fearful of what she just heard. The words were far from scary but the voice scared her and without realizing it, she had started shaking. She got up from the bed and backed off afraid of getting to close and ran out of the room and then Will gave a wicked smile while she slept as if she knew that Irma ran out scared.

Irma ran into the other room and ran into Matt and the others. "Irma, calm down, what happened?" Matt asked seeing Irma shaking and scared.

Irma heard the question and said one sentence over and over again. "I'm not going back in there; I'm not going back in there." Irma said this as she excited the castle.

"Will, what's happened to you?" Matt asked aloud as he looked to the door that leads to the room Will is in.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hadn't planned this story to be a horror fic but it seems that that is how it is turning out to be. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nightmares End, New Beginning**

The others walked into the room with Will and saw her knocked out. Matt kneeled down next to Will and smiled at her but his smile faded quickly as he couldn't see her breathing. He put his ear to her mouth and could feel her breathing. They are shallow breaths but they're breaths and then Matt noticed something. "Her heart has stopped but it doesn't make any sense at all because she is breathing." No one had any idea what to think and stayed by her side.

Will woke up and found herself in a dark place and knew this time, this is a dream. "Ok who ever you are; get out here so I can put the hurt on you." Will looked around and couldn't hear or see anything. She walked a little but slowly seeing her bulging stomach when all of a sudden she shrunk. The child appeared in front of her with an angelic look through and through. The thing is the child's wicked smile. She went to grab the child but was too late as someone else grabbed the child before her. "Who are you?" Will demanded and then focused herself and then the heart of Kandrakhar started glowing and the whole area became a dark red room. "Phobos evil side." Will said with anger in her voice.

"The child is mine and your world is to be destroyed by your own child but first, I must make you mine." Then Phobos evil side pulled out a dark blade of some sort.

"Guardian unite." Will screamed and she transformed into her guardian form. Will flew up into the air and shot her bolts at the evil Phobos who easily blocked the bolts with his dark blade. The bolts bounced off his sword and went flying back toward Will. She dodged the bolts and landed. "Since when do blades reflect electricity?" She said as she dodged Phobos sword.

"Since Phobos got rid of me which in turned killed me and turned me demonic. I got this sword which is a demon's sword capable of reflecting anything." Then he charged at Will and missed her by just a few inches.

'I wish I had a powerful blade right now.' Will thought and then an electrified blade formed in her hand. Will looked confused but went with it as she blocked the strike from Phobos. "It's time to end this Phobos." Will yelled as she went on the offensive. She attacked over and over but couldn't get anywhere and then she had her blade thrown from her hand and it disappeared. Phobos pointed his sword to her stomach and smiled and then the child ended up in Phobos other arm. Will knew she had lost this and went to give up but not before she tried one last thing.

Matt and the others saw Will's stomach shrink and a child ended up in front of her and then disappeared into thin air and then they saw Will start to sweat and knew that something was going on but they had no idea what. She wasn't overly sweating like she did before but she was definitely sweating. Then a small bloody hole appeared in her stomach. They had been trying to get Will to wake up for a while now but nothing seemed to be working and then Will woke with a start. "Where is he? Where is that son of a" Then a voice cut her off

"Now now Will, why such harsh words to the person that gave you a child?" A figure appeared in front of them and smiled.

"Phobos." Everyone gasped at hearing the name especially Phobos. "How dare you destroy everything and then come and rape me. You say that I should be grateful but I never asked for this so why don't you just show yourself and save me the trouble of beating it out of you." Will yelled and glared at the figure.

At hearing this, the figure took shape and to everyone's astonishment, it is Phobos. "You are supposed to be my wife and I will make sure that it happens and besides, would you have willingly had this child if I had asked?" Then a child appeared in front of them. "Now let me kill you so we can live together happily."

Phobos and Matt then stepped up in front of Will. "You will get to her over our dead bodies." The two said preparing themselves for a fight.

The two then felt a hand on their shoulders. They looked behind them and could see Will shaking her head. Will pushed them away and stood in front of them. "This is my fight, not yours." She looked behind her as she said this and then turned toward evil Phobos. "You want a fight, then let's have a fight." Will focused and her sword appeared in her hands. She rushed at Phobos and locked her sword with his and then a sword came flying in between them throwing Will off balance giving the evil Phobos the chance to throw Will to the floor. Will landed hard on the ground and lost her sword at the same time. Everyone looked in the direction o the other sword came from. A black figure stood there eyes closed and an evil grin.

"Phobos you fool, you were supposed to have killed her in her dream and now that you have failed, I will have to help out which is not good for you. We will beat her and then I will deal with you and your incompetence." The man then changed his form and Will looked in surprise.

"You, we killed you a long time ago." Will said in shock and then went for her sword but was then stepped on before she could get up. Will focused her energy and her sword came at her and she grabbed it just in time to block the attack coming from the evil Phobos. She kicked him off and then rolled out of the way of the attack coming from the other man. Will jumped up and then back flipped out of the way of evil Phobos attack and then blocked the attack from the man.

"My name is Kantos, guardian." Then he ran at her.

From the others points of view, they could see Will skillfully dodging and blocking attacks from the two men. Phobos and Matt were just about to go in to help when a fold appeared and then the Oracle walked through. "Stay you two, Will must do this on her own. Any help Will at all will put everyone in peril. You see that child." The Oracle said pointing to the child floating above and watching the scene before them. "Any interference in this battle and that child will destroy anyone he wants. Will must do this by herself as hard as that is to accept." With that, the Oracle left through the fold he came in.

"This is all about revenge isn't it Kantos. You lost and now you came to get back at me and in the process helping out evil Phobos." Will said as she jumped out of the way of the sword that came down. She then kicked the sword out of Phobos hands and tried to stab him but was blocked by Kantos. Phobos ran and grabbed his sword and both of them went on offense and finally got Will backed up into a corner; their swords making a cross across her neck but not making contact.

"It's time to end this guardian." Kantos said but then saw Will smile and then she began to laugh a little. Kantos couldn't figure it out and neither could anyone else. "What is so funny guardian?" Before he could get an answer he felt a sharp pain go right through him. Then the same happened to evil Phobos and then blood shot put of them and hit Will.

"I ended it Kantos and next time, I suggest you keep my sword at bay but there won't be a next time." Will said as she watched the two fall to the floor. Will wiped the blood off her face and then her sword disappeared.

She looked up at the child but it now has black wings and has claws for nails. It's eyes are black with no feeling in them and then the small child curled up into a ball and then quickly spread out and a giant wave was caused. Then the child's eyes turned a light purple and some feeling grew in it's eyes. Then it disappeared and ended up in Will's arms. Will looked down and found the child asleep in her arms and then she looked around and the two bodies disappeared as well as all the blood on her and the floor and wall. Will turned around and sat down with a smile on her face. Then a hand came down on her left shoulder and another hand on her right. Phobos and Matt both had questioning looks on their faces and Will knew exactly what they are wondering. "This child's evil look is her good side and her angelic look is her evil. The question was, which side would she be, good or evil and she chose good because I won." The two are still confused but they didn't bother to wonder any more about it.

Will rocked back and forth and then Phobos asked the question that may not have been appropriate at this time but needed to be asked. "Who are you going to marry Will?"

Will saw this and already had an answer for him. "No one Phobos, at least not right now. I can't marry now at least not until I figure out which world would be better for my child." Will got up and then made a fold to Kandrakhar. Before she went through, she turned to talk a little more. "This world is for Phobos and Earth is for Matt. Matt doesn't belong here and Phobos doesn't belong on earth and so I need some time to figure things out." With that said, Will went through the fold and closed it behind her.

When she got to Kandrakhar, she was met up with the Oracle. "You have done well Will. Stay here as long as you need to get things figured out." Then he led Will to a special place to think. The place is a beautiful garden with four big fountains surrounding it but not closing it off. "Will, this place can hold you and your child only so that nothing can influence your decision." Then the Oracle left and let Will get comfortable.

Will sat down on the soft grass and then began to think. For six hours she sat there thinking and then came up with her decision and walked away and out of the garden. She went over to the Oracle and thanked him and then left back to talk to the others.

Phobos and Matt had been talking to everyone for hours now when Will walked through a fold. The two boy's stood up and waited for Will to get to them. "What have you decided Will?" Phobos asked.

Will looked down at her daughter and smiled and then looked back up to them. "I am going to have to choose Phobos. Her life on earth would be unbearable for her and me. I have to live in the place where she can live happily. I'm sorry Matt but I can't put me, you, or my daughter through pain and I can't abandon my people." Matt smiled and then gave Will a hug and kiss on the cheek. Will made a fold and then sent everyone home.

A few weeks later, Will had her wedding and everyone including Matt came to wish them good luck. "It's good to see you one last time Matt." Matt smiled and nodded.

"Good luck with everything Will." Matt said sincerely. "So what is her name?"

"I named her Asha meaning Hope."

The years came and went and Will's daughter grew and so has Will. "Mom, why am I like this? Why do I have wings and claws? Who am I really?" Asha asked helping her mother sit down.

"I wondered when you would ask about that. You aren't exactly human. Your father who doesn't need to be named was a demon I guess. It's ironic actually but anyway, he tried to kill me after you were born because only if he killed me would I be able to live with him which would have made you evil and so I killed him. You were a two sides of one coin. Yet neither side showed who you really were and that's where your looks come in. If you had been evil, you would have looked like an angel but since your good, you have a demonic look to you."

Asha looked at her mother confused. "Then who was my father because dad doesn't look at all demonic?"

"Your father now is the good side of your blood related father which is why I say it's ironic that I don't want his name mentioned." Asha just looked in awe not knowing what to think at this point and then a guard came over to Will.

"Your highness, I'm sad to inform you that, Phobos has been killed in battle." Will thanked the guard and sent him off.

Will looked sadly at the ground and then stood up with a small tear in her eye. They had been together for fifteen years and then he got sent off to war to help protect Meridian. "Asha, would you like to leave here and go to earth to live?"

Asha thought about this and then looked back at her mother. "Yes mother, anywhere but here." Asha said feeling her mother's big stomach.

"Then let's pack up and go. We have a new life ahead of us now." Will said as she went to her most trustworthy friend and passed on the crown. "Marsi, I trust you to be a good ruler." Will said sadly.

"Why must you go?" Marsi said slightly hurt.

"I can't stay here any longer Marsi, I can't live here without some help and so I must go. With Phobos gone, I wouldn't be able to focus anyway." Then Asha came into the room and looked at the two adults. "I will miss you all very much."

Then Susan came into the room. "Will, are you sure you want to leave? I can still help you." Susan had grown to this place and didn't want to leave.

"Mother, if you wish to stay, that is fine. You can stay but I can't." With that, Will made a fold to earth and hoped through.

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I have been sick. I had a hard time deciding who Will would marry and then I tried to give her a reason to leave and so sadly I killed off Phobos. I do plan on continuing this story but I have some other story ideas that I have wanted to do and so I will continue this story later on. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
